themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Page: Evangeline Mortman
Name: Evangeline Mortman Age: Perpetually 18 Gender: Female Species: Ghost Occupation/role: Some sort of mind raping ghost/information seeker. She's technically employed by the Albescu vampire coven, but her true allegiance might be with something else far greater. Era of death: April 21st, 2010 Cause of death: '''Was pushed down the stairs by Agatha Reynolds at prom. ' '''Orientation:' Lesbian. Relationship status: '''Do you wanna touch her? We're just going to ignore the love/hate relationship with Paula '''Likes: Getting the scoop (especially through using ghost powers), using British cursewords, being in control, Paula, testing out her abilities Dislikes: '''Not getting the scoop, Paula, not being in control, bad parents and evil people in general, the fact that she can't exactly kill anymore, certain emotions, and "her". (No, not Paula. Another her.) '''Personality: Controlling, manipulative, smug, British. She tends to see people less as actual people with feelings and more as characters in a story. Bio: Evangeline human.png|Evangeline before she died Eva prom.png|Evangeline at the prom before she was killed Evangeline was the daughter of two newspaper tycoons and was raised to do anything and everything to get the story. This, unfortunately, left her unable to make friends and was more likely to treat people as objects or potential news stories. They sent her to Misery High knowing that there was a kind of high death rate in the hopes that she'd figure out some of the scandals there. She finally got the chance her senior year when a group of students claimed there was something very fishy going on with the art teacher Mrs. Reynolds. Unfortunately, days before Evangeline was going to expose the woman, she confronted Mrs. Reynolds at the prom only to be pushed down the stairs. She came back as a ghost and was happy to discover that one of her abilities was extracting memories from people. One of the first people she tested this on was Carl Henry Frederickson, and as a result of this she learned of the fact that his mother, Paula, had been abusive. Upset about the fact that merely reporting the stories didn't seem to do anything (and probably the fact that her parents weren't the kindest people either), she attempted to make her own story by killing the woman in front of several people on Parent's Day. She succeeded in killing a few more "bad" parents before attempting to kill a student. She failed in her attempt and instead killed his twin brother on accident. Carl, getting rather fed up at this point, trapped her in a rubix cube enchanted to capture ghosts along with Paula, but not before she dumped the memories she had gathered on him. It seemed like that was going to be that until Phoebe's vampire coven, having learned about Evangeline through interrogating Carl, found her power intriguing and thought they could make use of her. They released her on the condition that she work for them. She is once again stalking the halls of Misery High and gathering information from students. One of the first people she probed on her return was a ghost named Beethoven. From him, she learned about Malawrath, and insisted upon meeting with him. She's now under his employment and is obtaining information for him as long as her contract lasts. It isn't quite clear how much she's learned from Malawrath, but one might get the feeling that she knows a lot more than she should... A run in with in June left her temporarily male. This wouldn't have been of much note, were it not for the fact that she and Paula fucked during this. The birds and the bees technically apply to ghosts too, as Evangeline discovered. Worse is the fact that despite this, Malawrath ordered Evangeline to kill Paula because she knows too much. She said no. Whatever the hell is going to happen as a result certainly isn't in her hands anymore... Relations Family: '''She didn't exactly get along with her parents and no longer interacts with them now that she's a ghost. She's also distantly related to Phoebe and Wilton. '''Friends: '''Evangeline wasn't one for making friends while alive, although there were a few exceptions to this rule. One of these friends was , even though Evangeline found the girl annoying and too nice for her own good. Another was The two became friends during Spring Break 2010 while trying to figure out what the deal with Reynolds was. She's friendly with some of the other ghosts like Frida, Wilton and Beethoven, as much as it's possible for her to be friendly with them. Insults and backhanded compliments are totally signs of friendship, right? (Frida says no, Evangeline doesn't actually have friends.) '''Rivals: '''While on the newspaper she had a sort of rivalry with due to the fact that he was chosen as editor-in-chief over her. '''Romance: '''She wasn't entirely focused on romance either, although she did start dating . This unfortunately ended due to her death. Her relationship with Paula is ... complicated. At first it was a simple case of hatred and annoyance. Then she find herself becoming sexually attracted to the woman. She assumed that was all she felt towards Paula until she saw her relationship strings through Frida's eyes and learned that she was, in fact, developing romantic feelings towards the woman. She can claim her attraction towards Paula is only sexual and her interest is only due to the fact that Paula's carrying her child all she wants but then again, you wouldn't exactly say no to an omniscience force of the universe for someone who's only a fuck buddy, now would you? '''Employers: '''She's currently employed by Phoebe's coven due to her ability to obtain and relay information. She's also been asked to give the memories of one of the members to a human, allowing the human to temporarily act as the vampire. It's unknown if she'll be asked to do that again. Oh and Malawrath. She's working for him too. Ghost Powers and Such '''Powers: Standard ghost abilities sans ecto blasts, the ability to pull and extract memories from the mind as well as show people these memories. Her abilities specifically target long term memories, but she can gather short term memories or knowledge such as foreign languages as well. If she gives a human memories from someone who's lived for a certain amount of time (the exact amount is unknown, she estimates it to be over 500 years), the human's brain will become overloaded and the human will begin acting and thinking exactly like the person they were given memories from. She's also capable of bypassing memory wipes to a degree. It's very tricky and usually results in the person getting headaches if not becoming a vegetable. In short, mind rape. Also, there's the things she learned from Malawrath? Hm. Weaknesses: '''Any brain that works in a specifically non-human way. Examples of this include aliens as they process information differently, or people with dissassociative disorders, as these disorders affect the way memories are stored. Attempting to probe these types of brains may result in her getting headaches or a temporary loss of consciousness. We mentioned the fact that her abilities sometimes results in people becoming vegetables already, right? Her powers also require physical contact, so if she can't touch you, she's boned. She has absolutely no offensive capabilities or defensive, although she tends to make up for this by giving memories of physical pain. Still, she's very cocky and prone to using her powers willy nilly. It's very likely that she'll overexert herself and fade away one day. As an employee of Malawrath, her soul is tied to him. If she isn't close to one of his portals for a certain amount of time, she'll fade from existence. He'll sometimes speak to her and give her jobs. He can also give her hallucinations, memories of pain, and visions if he so chooses. Once her contract is up, her form will be destroyed and she'll be his. '''Hauntings: Can usually be found in the library or the computer lab. Will occasionally "cock block" couples. Can leave the school, and will periodically do so in order to gain information for the coven. Will sometimes disappear for hours on end, possibly somewhere within the basement. It isn't recommended that you follow her. Category:ghosts